Invisible to Infamous In One Week
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: MorixOc MoriOc Just a Halloween story that I'd been wanting to do. Selena Kyle's granddaughter finds the Catsuit just in time for Ouran Academy's Host Club's Halloween party. But no one seems to notice her around. Can a bunch of leather change someone so much? And what if a certain host ends up going as Batman? ... wow, this is a really lame summary but the story's good. Fast-paced


((Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know, I should be working on my other stories. But I'm losing it. Literally. Work keeps pissing me off and today, I started meowing and hissing at dishes that should have been put up long before I saw them. Going crazy is so much fun... especially when it reminds you of story ideas that you'd forgotten a while back.

On top of going kitty-crazy, I've also been going nuts for Halloween-crazy for the last 3 months. And I can't find a haunted house yet. ~curls up and cries~

So here's my one-shot of Ouran High's Takashi Morinozuka and Selena Kyle's granddaughter, my OC, Katryna. I might keep going with this but it was meant to be a one-shot only.))

Katryna Yamagiri stood in the background, watching all of the other young ladies giggle and flirt with the Host Club as she toyed with her ebony hair. No one looked her way, not even the ever-vigilant Kyoya Ootori- if he'd known she was there, he would have been asking her for payment of being there. But no, it was as if she were invisible, a trick that she had mastered for the soul-purpose of surviving the Hell that was high school. Even a ritsy place like Ouran Academy still seemed like a prison to someone like her.

Katryna didn't really know how she'd gotten in. Her mother and father weren't rich- they managed a restaurant. Her grandmother wasn't super rich but her husband definitely came from money- Bruce Wayne. However, his wife chose to keep her last name to continue saving wildlife felines without changing the name of her business. In fact, they were so busy doing their own things that she only saw them once or twice a year and it didn't help that they lived in a different country than her.

All she knew was that one day, she recieved a scholarship. In exchange for being allowed into the damnable pink building, she had to assist the chefs with lunches and any sort of functions that were in need of food, as well as keep her grades up. It seemed like a sweet deal at the time, good place to make a name for herself. Her grandma insisted she attend, said that Isis wanted her to go there.

Isis was Grandma Selena's pet cat, an Egyptian Mau that seemed to be in the family for forever. When asked why Isis had been alive for so long, the elderly lady gave a smirk and said, "Because she saved my life... and she will one day save yours..."

Katryna sighed softly. Save her life? Yeah, right... no one could even see her. Who would waste their time trying to hurt an invisible girl. Having quite enough of watching everyone play the passion game, she exited the room, looking behind her as she opened the door. No one even seemed to see the door open.

Leaving the school abruptly, she walked home, needing the time to think of everything that still swarmed about her skull. It secretly made her sick that no one ever saw her. Even the teachers had a problem knowing that she was there and she'd been attending the school for 2 years. Now, she was a 3rd year, and SOOOO ready to get out and never look back.

~Merow...~

Katryna looked into the alleyway on her right. A group of boys were torturing a cat, laughing as they jabbed it with sticks and pulled it up by it's tail. By tell of the fur, they'd been at it for a while and everyone who passed by before had been ignoring it's cries for help. And now it was too weak to even yell out anymore. Other people disgusted her.

She ran into the area and slammed her heavy backpack against the closest boy's back, making him stumble over the cat and fall on his face. Without missing a beat, she picked up the abused cat, still just a kitten, and ran as fast as she could. There was no way she could neutralize the young men but she should be able to outrun those three stooges.

Knowing they were behind her, she couldn't afford to wast any time. Looking back to see how far they were away from her, she ran into a wall, tumbling to the ground with the kitten held against her chest. Groaning, she looked up at what she'd run into. Wait, make that "who" she ran into.

Takashi Morinozuka looked down at her, wearing his kendo gear and a blank look. But his eyes showed that he was slightly confused. That is, until he looked at the threat running toward them.

Katryna looked at the three boys who glared angrily at them. She scooted behind Takashi, not caring how much of a coward that made her seem. So long as the kitten was out of harm's way, she was willing to carry that label.

"Give her up! Little bitch has a lesson to learn..." The leader grinned. "... the hard way..."

She just shut her eyes, knowing what was going to happen. Heros didn't exist anymore, there were no princes that would risk their dignity to rescue a damsel in distress. She heard movement. And then groans of pain? She opened her eyes and looked through Mori's legs to see the three young men on their backs, bruises covering their faces. Surprise flashed through her green orbs. "Y-You protected me...?" she asked, confused.

The tall young man looked down at her before offering her his hand. A slight smile brightened up his usually stoic face.

Katryna slowly accepted his hand, allowing him to help her up. "... thanks..."

~Meow... merrrow!~

She looked down at the kitten, noticing the change in voice. It was obviously getting impatient, in need of medical assistance. "Oh! Sorry!" She bowed to Takashi, quickly excusing herself and racing towards her house. In the rush to get away, she'd accidently run all the way back to Ouran. But at least now she didn't have to deal with two-bit thugs who thought they could pick on poor, defenseless kitties.

Arriving home, she made sure the kitten was well-taken care of. Her family always had certain affections with cats. They had plenty of toys, statues, works of art based on cats. And for when Grandma and Grandpa visited, catnip and medical supplies for Isis- they never left home without her. After feeding the kitten and tucking her away in Isis' room, she ate a quick supper and went to bed. She had enough of today... too bad her dreams weren't any better.

Katryna dreamed of drowning. She couldn't swim... she couldn't wake up. Struggling to breath, trying so hard to get to the surface, nothing seemed to help. But then... Isis appeared. The water went away and the beautiful Egyptian Mau seemed to kiss the girl, breathing life back into her.

At that moment, she shot up from her bed, breathing deeply and coughing her lungs up. She looked around but there was no Isis. It was just a dream... a terrible nightmare that she didn't want to live through again.

The Host Club was having a Halloween party at the end of the week. The whole school was in a tizzy. Plans were being made and the girls were all discussing their costume ideas. To her, they all seemed to be planning on being a princess or a witch- how original. Note the obvious sarcasm.

But with as overrated as this seemed to be... Katryna wanted to go. She couldn't discuss it with anyone. They wouldn't hear her anyway. And she didn't want to be some stupid princess... not a witch or some kind of fairy. After a moment's thought, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

So after school, she didn't go to the Host Club. Instead, she took a trip to the attic. Surely there was some kind of trippy outfits that she could make into an awesome costume. And so she searched... and searched... and the moment supper ended, she searched some more. Finally, at the very back of the attic, she came across the perfect outfit.

Black leather, whip, mask with cat ears. It seemed to have some sort of life to it and she knew that this was it. A grin crossed her face and she turned to exit the attic.

Her mother was waiting for her at the stairs. She looked... proud. "So you found it..."

"Um... yeah? It's for a costume party at school..."

"Kat, you know it won't end at that... once you found it, once you've felt it... it's part of you as it was part of your grandmother."

Katryna blinked in surprise. "Grandma? W-what does she have to do with this?"

"... it's time you learned the truth..."

3 hours later, she still couldn't believe it. Grandma Selena had been Catwoman... and now, she was Catwoman. It seemed to happen because Grandma died and Isis had saved her. That reminded her of that dream... had she died in her sleep? What a lame way to die... But then again, how the Hell did Isis save her from a continent away?!

She sighed. Perhaps some things were best left unanswered. At any rate, she was now Catwoman AND Katryna. Her senses were heightened, confidence was flooding through her. There was no way that she couldn't be the center of attention when she felt like this. And if she wasn't, she would instinctually find a way to get all eyes on her. Oh, what a happy Halloween this will be...

The Host Club's party was on the way, the orchestra playing soft songs that were meant to entrance all. Young men danced with princesses and witches, the Club members were dressed as super heroes. Tamaki was Aquaman, Kyoya was Ironman, Hikaru and Kaoru was the Wonder Twins, Haruhi was Green Arrow, Honey was Robin with Mori as Batman. The twins kept laughing at Tamaki for being such a lame superhero and the guests were amazed that Honey and Mori had almost switched places with their respective costumes.

The doors opened and instantly, the room shushed. The orchestra had stopped playing and the guests looked towards the intruder one by one. The last to notice was the Host Club. But soon, every eye was on the figure.

Kitten heel boots clicked against the polished marble floor. A leather body suit that fit like a glove on the slender feminine body. Green orbs gazing from the depths of a mask that seemed to hug her head, cat ears on the very top. A whip was wrapped around her waist, the tail-end swaying against her ass as if it was a cat tail. Her lips were painted a lovely champane and formed a smirk. Her hair was wavy and swayed with every seductive step she took.

Young men blushed left and right. Young ladies whispered about how a girl could dress like that and how she must be a slut. And the Host Club seemed at a loss for thoughts... except Haruhi, who was trying to forget how flat-chested she was compared to the busty broad who strutted her stuff with confidence.

Just as Katryna had pictured, this party was a bust when it came to costumes. It was so boring, she let out a soft sigh as she approached the buffet table and quickly ate some sushi. Over the past few days, fish became her best friend. Milk and cream, too, were some of her favorite things to eat. And while her father made a comment on it, her mother couldn't keep her smile off her face.

When she got done with the fish, she found herself surrounded by boys wanting to dance with her. She simply looked through them- none of them could keep her attention for more than half a second. And as she kept looking around the room, her eyes caught onto the Batman in the Host Club and stayed there.

She felt something stir within her thin body. Was it lust... or something else? She knew that she wanted to play with Takashi, that much was clear. Then again, bats were just rats with wings... She smirked slowly, raising up her gloved hand so she could pretend to be thinking. Then she walked passed the boys and towards the only man who could catch her eye. Soon, she was standing before him and playfully tilted her head to the side, still smiling. "Wanna play cat and mouse, Batman...?" she purred softly.

The Batman-Mori blinked before nodding and approaching, holding his hand out to her. She took it and let him escort her to the dance floor. And they began a slow waltz without the music. She enjoyed the feeling of his hand against her waist but she soon grew bored with the slow-paced dancing and looked up at him with a slight pout. "... this is boring... how about something with more spice?"

He took a step back with a slight smile, nodding for her to show him what she meant.

And boy, did she give it to him. Hips swaying, arms moving up and down her leather-clad body, hands playing with the beat of her own drummer. It was as if her body was creating the music and sparks seemed to fly directly onto every guy's crotch, making them all back off with embarrassment. But Mori seemed to be almost unaffected by her erotic dance. But his eyes told the story of his lust and desire for her. And that was all she needed.

Once her inner song was finished, she smiled coyly up at him and walked away, her tail-whip seeming to twitch with mischieviousness. It beckoned the third year to follow and follow he did.

Catching up to her, he asked, "Who are you?"

Katryna looked back at him with a daring smile. "I'm Catwoman... and that's all you'll ever remember me as."

"No, who is the girl underneith the mask...?"

The girl sighed and removed her whip. Hooking the tall male behind the neck, she used her strength to pull him down to her level. Looking into his eyes, she whispered, "I was invisible... now I'm infamous... It's midnight, though, and this girl doesn't have a glass slipper to give you... so I'll leave you with this." And she kissed him right on the lips, her tongue gently licking him before she pulled away and ran off.

Takashi was too stunned to go after her. All he knew was that she was pretty damn fast for a lady wearing heels.

A few months later, everyone was still talking about the Catwoman who stole Batman's heart. Mori was quieter than usual, spending most of his time tending to Honey and looking out the window. He never found out who she was and every time he thought about her or heard her name mentioned, his lips tingled with the fire she'd ignited.

"I'm really concerned... Mori is becoming more withdrawn." Tamaki ran a hand through his blond hair. "He'd in love with a girl he'll never find again. It's not like she'll wear the costume again- Halloween's been over for months..."

Kyoya sighed, shaking his head. "Don't be so sure about that..."

All the members, Takashi included, looked at their Shadow King. The megane member held up a newspaper from just that morning. The main headline stated, 'Catwoman Strikes Again'. The picture was a drawing of a young woman with wavy hair and piercing eyes... and a mask that had cat ears perched on top.

Katryna toyed with a diamond necklace she'd lifted just last night. Her mother had been right. Catwoman was in her blood. She was her grandmother's granddaughter. Invisible to everyone unless she wore a skin-tight leather body suit and a mask to hide who she was. Or maybe now, she was who she was meant to be.

((Don't flame me! I'm sorry but I don't like Aquaman but that's the only blond 'superhero' I could think of. Unless I wanted him to become an X-man. But no. I didn't want to. Well... review on my first ever one-shot, please! At least let me know if you want me to keep this going or not... I'm still not sure but whatever. It was still fun... Later!)


End file.
